Freaky Sweetie
by Iiya-yasha
Summary: She's the school's sweetheart and he's the largest freak the school has ever seen but in one night he becomes her savior and shows her that her life is not what she thinks it is. Now by a twist of fate must work together or fail in all classes even love!


Summary when the most perfect sweet girl in high school gets sick she gets really behind. So when she gets back she finds out that she is stuck with the biggest freak the school has as a partner for the exam project for her English class. Can the two work together or will she kill her friends for not trying to save her from her predicament!

Characters thus far

KagomeHigh school sweetie

SesshomaruHigh School's Freak

SangoCross from freak and popular

MirokuFreak

KougaJock

ShippoSweetie of a little guy a year younger

Chapter 1 The Return

"Hey guys!" Kagome shouted cheerfully as ever as she ran down the hall towards her friends. She had just spent one month in the hospital for a fall she took at a party with an over zealous Sango fighting off an intoxicated Miroku. She thought the sight of the whole ordeal was funny until Miroku fell into Sango who stepped back to let him fall but backed into Kagome who in turn fell herself over the railing and into the pool. Even though she was an adequate swimmer she had somehow hurt her arm upon falling and couldn't stroke. She flung her good arm about but was sorely loosing when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and hoisted her from the water. When she turned she had seen not a friend but the infamous Sesshomaru. She had heard about him and was shocked to see him save someone! He didn't stick around though because the boy known as Shippo who loved Kagome so much bounded up to the two to save Kagome from being assaulted by some freak as he had said.

Her friends turned to her and smiled weakly. Sango had berated every one of them for not helping Kagome when all of them were standing around the pool. Only Sango was out of reach of Kagome and she had nearly jumped in the pool herself from her perch. If only Miroku hadn't sobered enough to grab Sango from jumping in herself.

After all inquiries about her health were made they all walked to class together. On the way they passed Kagome's savior himself and everyone raised their noses at least several inches except for Kagome and Sango. Sango stopped and told everyone that she would see them in class.

Everyone left and Kagome followed the others more slowly. She had wanted to thank Sesshomaru for his help but he just glared at her so she turned and left.

"Really ya ball of fluff she is trying to thank you!"

"So I do not care what she does but I am not part of any thanks. I very well could not have someone die in my own pool!"

Sango rolled her eyes. It was true though. Everyone loved going to "The House" as it was deemed but no one knew it belonged to Sesshomaru himself. All anyone knew was it was a place to party with no supervision. Sesshomaru himself wasn't one to normally partake in the partying but on occasion joined in. One of the rare times he did join he saved Kagome from drowning.

It wasn't that he liked her but he was pissed that not a one of her closest friends tried to save her from the water they all just stood there and watched. None of them laughed but none of them made a move to help her either. He couldn't understand why she would be so close to people who wouldn't even help to save her. It was none of his concern though anymore. Even though it irked him to see the same girls their three times since that night. Sango had appeared only once and that was to inform him and the others how she was doing.

The bell rung just above their heads and Sesshomaru growled and struck the bell with his fist silencing all sound from being emitted from the bell. Everyone in his group laughed while those who had seen beat a hasty exit believing they just might be next.

As they all entered the class late there were only the front desks left, a small joke played on the group by those who were deemed more popular than they? Koga their leader sat in what had always been Sesshomaru's seat smirking up at the group. There was one seat in the back next to an embarrassed Kagome for someone to sit in. All of those who were popular assumed Sango would fill it but to everyone's shock Sango sat down in the front row not bothering to look back, seeing this as an opportunity Sesshomaru marched to the back and sat down. Koga let out a growl and glared out of the corners of his eyes then scooted closer to Kagome. Kagome looked flustered and uncomfortable being so close to Koga but said nothing.

"Kagome, how are you Sango told me you were much better but I thought you might have just said that to keep Sango from mothering you?"

Kagome jerked her head at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. She hadn't expected him to do any of this.

"Well I'm good because of you. By the way thank you so much Mr..."

"Please Sesshomaru formality seems frivolous after saving your life. Even when all of your friends should have dove in without hesitation. I was surprised by their lacking compassion. In fact I am thinking of _hosting_ no more parties because of the incident. To think that if I had not have come out of _my_ room to check on things you could have drowned. Well _I _will just have to see if there are any more incidents in _my_ house again and if there is end all the parties right away. I only hope that they will not involve you seeing as you must have been through so much trying to recover from the emotional and physical pain."

"Emotional?"

"Yes from knowing your friends have no compassion in their hearts to save one they call a friend. It must have felt like you were not worthy of saving."

"No no not at all." Kagome looked down at her hands after saying that. Truth was she did spend much of the time fretting over whether or not she was worthy and that was what prolonged her stay at the hospital.

Just then the teacher walked in at that moment calling the class to silence and beginning. Sesshomaru lounged back satisfied with making the people who occupied his groups normal seat squirm while he spoke. What troubled him though was that they didn't seem to care about Kagome but more about the fact that the house was his. If she were one of his group he would have slit their throats school or no school.

He was vaguely listening when his name was called out.

"Tai! Hey Tai, Sesshomaru are you listening? You will be working with the young lady next to you! Got it?"

"Yeah yeah."

He had forgotten that he now sat next to Kagome and was a bit taken back when he looked over and saw her sitting there looking at him.

"What?"

Ok there the first chapter! Enjoy guys I hope you do cause I won't go on till I know if you guys like it. To those who are reading Never Pull The Tail, It's on the way I am updating my other stories too so it will be a couple of days before it arrives maybe. To those reading American Demons on the e-mail list I am working on it now so it will be very very soon and also the name is changed to Wolves Reflection...Hehe funny story there I got the idea from my cat when I freaked it out by placing it in front of the mirror! Anyways those who are reading Past Truths and Present Feuds well it should be done in a couple of days and that will be it for the story. Ok just an update of other stories and now to the part I love the most reviews! So begin now! heeheehee.... Oh yes Flames will be mocked or lectured so how about you just don't write them cause if you are going to flame then you aren't going to keep reading due to the fact that you don't like the story. I like constructive criticism but you may overstep! So hey hey hey review! Thanks- Iiya-yasha! Aol- LolaKitsune86


End file.
